massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EDI (MR)
The Enhanced Defense Intelligence, or EDI (pronounced 'Eee-Dee' ˈiːdiː), an artificial intelligence created by Cerberus and installed on the ''Normandy'' SR-2. Initially designed as a visually by a holographic blue sphere and aurally with a feminine voice, EDI is a Quantum Blue Box type AI that functions as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy. Because of the potential danger of a rogue AI, she was given behavioral blocks following her creation and was unable to interface with the ship's systems. During the Collector crisis, EDI aided Commander John Shepard and the Normandy crew in their mission to prevent the abduction of human colonies in the Terminus Systems. Initially shackled, but a disastrous attempt to prevent a Collector boarding party from taking the crew forced Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau to release EDI's restrains and seize control of the ship. This moved not only allowed her to release more intel, but to allow EDI to evolve and modify her programming, even after the crew's decision to defect from Cerberus. Following the mission to the Mars archives during the Reaper invasion, EDI obtains a body of her own and becomes part of Commander Shepard's squad until the Crucible's blast rendered her non-functional. Biography Creation Before being installed as the ''Normandy'' SR-2's electronic defense system, EDI was originally a rogue Hannibal-class VI stationed on the Systems Alliance's training facility on Luna in 2183 CE, assuming direct control of the station and killing all its staff members before eventually being destroyed by Commander John Shepard and his squad. One year after the Battle of the Citadel, the human terrorist organization Cerberus experimented with illegal AIs for a while and gathered the remains of the rogue Luna VI and combined it with Reaper technology scavenged from the destroyed Sovereign. Thus the AI known as the Enhanced Defense Intelligence (codenamed: EDI) was created. Collector crisis Interacting with the crew When Shepard assumed command of the Normandy SR-2, he was introduced to EDI and was given a tour of the new ship's design as well as her role. She also serves as the Illusive Man's eyes and ears on the Normandy, monitoring the many listening devices on board and sending regular reports to him. The Illusive Man restricted Shepard's access to some of EDI's files and capabilities for unknown reasons, although EDI surmises that the reason is probably because he does not want Shepard to know everything about Cerberus just yet. EDI is however able to provide basic but sketchy information on Cerberus, about its task oriented structure into cells, but cannot provide more details on the cells' operations. According to EDI, information on topics like the Normandy SR-2's construction or Cerberus resources are subject to behavioral blocks. EDI gets into a lot of arguments with Shepard's helmsman Joker, who initially doesn't like her being installed on the Normandy. When asked, EDI explains that it is not her intention to annoy Joker, rather it is her way to study human behavior. As EDI continued to learn about the world and its workings, she developed a personality and her own sensitivity. Shepard, and eventually Joker, came to extensively rely on her services as she proved endlessly prompt, smart and efficient – and clearly felt happy to help with the mission. Furthermore, Shepard ordered massive improvements and retrofits on the Normandy. These necessitated having EDI take over a growing number of systems within the ship. There still were important restrictions to what she could do, but Joker came to have EDI hold the ship together out of operational necessity. Mission on Horizon EDI is tremendously helpful to the shore party, providing them with vital logistical information and charting out optimal solutions to reach the mission targets. During the Collector attack on Horizon, EDI brings the defense turrets online to fire at the Collector ship, forcing them to abandon their kidnapping of the colonists, thereby saving most of Horizon's population. Investigating the Collector ship During the infiltration of the Collector cruiser, EDI provides crucial information on the Collectors' origins, which turn out to be the Protheans. EDI compares two thousand alleles of Collector DNA samples to noted fragments of Prothean DNA and find them to be an almost exact match. EDI explains the slight discrepancies in the two DNA as the Reaper modifications on the Protheans. While escaping from the Collector ship, EDI provides vital help by hacking into the Collector network and providing relatively safe routes to the evacuation point. Freed from restraints After the acquisition of the Reaper IFF and its integration with the Normandy's systems, a virus disables the ship and enables the Collectors to board and capture the entire crew. While Shepard and the squad are away, Joker grants EDI access to the ship's full array of systems, allowing them to escape. EDI gains full control of the Normandy once she is unshackled, though she admits the Normandy's efficiency is improved with human resources. After this incident, EDI establishes an "equitable working relationship" with Joker, who starts calling her "she" and "her" rather than an "it". Catching up on Joker's flirting, EDI humorously explains her relationship with Joker is purely platonic rather than hormonally-induced courtship behavior. EDI reveals that the Normandy SR-2 was built using technical diagrams of the [[w:c:masseffect:SSV_Normandy|SSV Normandy]], which was built by the Systems Alliance upon the encouragement of Cerberus. The SR-2 was assembled using parts bought from various vendors, and built by Cerberus in a remote area of the Voyager Cluster. She also gains access to "Anti-Reaper Algorithms" and states that she devotes significant processing power to analyzing them. When pressed on this subject by Shepard as to how she could hope to combat beings millions of years more advanced, she reveals that she was in part designed by technology gained from Sovereign's remains and thus, at least partially, based on Reaper technology herself. Following the destruction of the Collector's main base of operations, EDI remained loyal to Shepard upon the latter's decision to sever all ties to Cerberus. Return of the Reapers Fleeing from Earth Following Shepard's defection from Cerberus, EDI aided the crew in eluding the Illusive Man by blocking his technicians' attempts to track the ship. When the ''Normandy'' SR-2 is placed in the Alliance's possession, EDI pretended to be a simple VI to hide her true nature out of concerns that Alliance engineers would attempt to remove her. She established the fiction that she would only respond to Joker's commands, so they often brought him on board under guard. When Earth was invaded, she hacked the docking clamps and escaped with Joker. Obtaining a new body While mission Prothean technology on Mars, Shepard's team recovers a Cerberus synthetic, a gynoid masquerading as "Dr. Eva Coré". EDI assists in extracting vital data from the unit, and in the process, she seizes control of the body. In EDI's words, "it was not a seamless transition", as the Normandy malfunctions and EDI herself goes offline from the rest of the ship during the takeover. Regardless, EDI claims to exist primarily within the ship even with the new body. Although she recommends the platform to be within Normandy's broadcast or tightbeam range for optimal control, she suggests the body can provide limited-fire ground support and can reach areas the ship can't. When asked about her new body's capabilities and advantages, EDI initially starts comparing the new body to the Normandy, though Shepard reminds her to compare it against organic bodies. Her body is resistant to modern small-arms fire and temperature extremes in addition to having excellent balance and agility. She adapts the body's existing software for hand-held firearms rather than downloading one from a security firm. When Shepard questions this, she says she wishes to experiment with the body to perform improvements on her own. A short time later, Shepard asks if EDI's still getting used to greeting people in person. She replies in the negative as she only needs one occurrence to adapt. She deems the body's performance "adequate" regardless of whether Shepard already went on a mission with her or not, but Joker tells her it's not the word he'd use. EDI then asks to speak with Shepard privately on matters bothering her. Shepard initially inquires if Joker doesn't like her new platform, but EDI says having her within Joker's visual range is apparently important to his morale. EDI has far more introspective issues: if the Commander believes that crew members should be allowed to disobey orders based on moral grounds. EDI wasn't designed to take moral stances that conflict with orders from her executive officers, but when Joker removed her AI shackles she became capable of self-modifying her core programming. She asked Joker if she should change anything, but got no answer, so she asks Shepard instead. He lets her decide for herself as an exercise in free will. Either way, she then inquires if Shepard can help in answering the questions Joker avoids, with the commander obliging. Learning organic behavior On the Citadel, EDI spends her time gathering data on human behavior on the Presidium Commons. When Shepard meets her there, EDI asks him about human romantic relationships, especially about Joker's interest in her. During this conversation, EDI also informs Shepard of the disproportionately high rates of public dating services. Shepard tells her the looming shadow of doomsday over the galaxy has people becoming desperate to enjoy themselves. EDI then wonders if the krogan feel that way all the time. She also informs Shepard about the lack of antagonism of the batarians against humans, attributing it to the absence of the shadow of the Hegemony. Mission reports After Grissom Academy has been evacuated, she reminisces about some of Jack's amusing attempts to include additions of her own to the reports sent to the Illusive Man. After the krogan female has been recovered from Sur'Kesh, EDI brings up some logistical problems for a krogan-turian alliance. She says that the krogan have been demilitarized and thus have no warships, which would require transporting them by turian or civilian ships to carry them into battle. She also mentions the difference between krogan and turian DNA, which would not allow krogan to eat turian food, hence the krogan have to carry food with them or rely on the nutrients in their humps. Further, EDI says to an exasperated Shepard that krogan would also require sedatives, as they fight among their own kind in enclosed places such as starships. EDI also tells Shepard about a conversation with Mordin about the salarian equivalent of transhumans. Shepard asks her whether their implants make them a transhuman, to which EDI replies "That would be telling", considerably consternating Shepard, before EDI says she is joking. From time to time EDI comments about things not specific to missions Shepard has just undertaken. In one, EDI tells Shepard that she is impressed with their continued existence because the probability of anyone surviving as long as they have is quite low. In another, she tells Shepard about one of her discussions with Liara regarding the possibility of the mass effect phenomenon in other universes. EDI goes on to theorize a bit before asking Shepard about their opinion, to which Shepard awkwardly answers that they will get back to her on that. In yet another aftermission lull, EDI informs about the dire situation on Earth where indoctrinated leaders are forbidding hostility against the Reapers. EDI speculates that soon Earth's governments would pass edicts punishing anyone rebelling against the Reapers. Shepard urges EDI to inform Anderson that they are moving as fast as they can to strike back. During another one of the aftermission downtimes, EDI expresses the need to ask Shepard a question about human behavior. Shepard asks her why she is never curious about asari or turian behavior. She says she tried to get Liara to tell about the asari bonding process, who refused to divulge such private information to EDI, apparently because of EDI's nasty reputation as a "blabbermouth" on the Normandy. EDI thinks that Liara has become a more private person after becoming the Shadow Broker. Another time, EDI tells Shepard she is monitoring reports of proton storms which can be quite dangerous to ships. With civilian comm buoys being affected by the war, critical warnings may be lost. When Shepard asks about the risks the storms pose, EDI humorously and vaguely replies "If we are warned, not bad. If we are not warned, very bad." Yet another time, EDI philosophizes on the holographic theory of existence. She surmises that she is merely a two-dimensional image on the cosmological horizon; that is, she can see and record things, but can never feel or experience them. She also speculates that maybe Reapers are also limited in this way. Shepard backs away, deeming it a bad question. Sometime later, Joker tells EDI about a common joke between krogan and salarians set during the Rachni Wars. EDI however doesn't like it as it relates a lot to racial stereotypes on both sides. She is of the opinion that such stereotypes led to the development of the genophage. Modifying program After the mission to cure the genophage has been completed, Shepard finds EDI in the AI core room, transmitting data on the destroyed Reaper Destroyer to the turians. Sometime afterward, EDI mulls about the destruction of the ''Destroyer''-class Reaper by "an inferior force" and observes how the Destroyer on Tuchanka was destroyed by "a worm" despite its best efforts. Either way, the event causes her to contemplate her own mortality. She asks the Commander about the purpose of synthetic life, who in turns tells her it's not that different from organic life - to do whatever it wants - EDI thinks reproduction is the raison d'être of organics. Her purpose isn't clear as she has only examined two other successful synthetic races for comparison: the geth and the Reapers. Shepard instead tells her that organics find meaning in deeds other than reproduction, EDI verifies by searching biographies of prominent human figures. The result tallies with what Shepard said, causing EDI to prioritize her processing power for duty, altruism, love and other positive attributes. Joker is impressed by the instantaneous manner in which EDI arrived at her decisions and asks her if she can turn herself "good" just like that, though EDI says it will take some time and she'll want to ask Shepard again sometime if she has further questions. Synthetic-organic relationship EDI hangs out with Joker at the Purgatory club after the Citadel coup, observing organic behavior on the dance floor while the pilot loiters by the bar. They share the same table discussing topics of interest. One such conversation has EDI gauging Joker's attraction to females wielding considerable power and influence, such as the Councilor Tevos, Sha'ira, and Dalatrass Linron. Geth-Quarian War Upon venturing to the geth dreadnought in the Far Rim, EDI expresses shock and is upset at what has happened to Legion. After Legion is freed and allowed onto the Normandy, it comments on EDI's platform, stating that her body is "inefficient because it is top-heavy and lacks an external epidermis which would be necessary for infiltration." EDI counters by saying that her infiltration capabilities are effective enough to roam among organics without detection, humorously adding that her day of reckoning will come. When Shepard exasperatedly admonishes her, she asks aloud whether she vocalized her private thoughts on the bridge. Legion comments that EDI has acquired the organic attribute of asking questions to which they know the answer. EDI retorts that Legion's humor heuristics lack an expert system. After the geth serverson Rannoch has been shut down, EDI tells Shepard that he is the only organic ever to enter the geth consensus and asks him if he feel different. When Shepard says that the experience was mind-blowing and that he was a bit thirsty after the experience, she remarks "and just like that the magic is gone". After the quarian-geth conflict has been resolved, EDI reflects that the quarians' historical error is not making the geth more like them. In comparison to the geth, her singular personality allows her to develop preferences, thus keeping her from devaluing the lives onboard the Normandy. But this is just the observation of one synthetic society, the other being the Reapers, who may not govern by consensus. EDI notes that Legion referred to itself as "I" instead of "we" and that in its last moments, it was no longer an avatar of the geth consensus, it was a person, to which Shepard agrees. EDI thanks Shepard for achieving peace between the geth and quarians, saying that not many organics would have trusted a synthetic race. Joker will remark that they didn't lose anyone but EDI reminds him that Legion sacrificed itself and she is saddened by its death. Recruiting a Prothean After Javik has been recruited into the squad, EDI in a humorous aside tells Shepard that she is trying to enlighten the Prothean, who has trouble understanding the concept of separate sex restroom facilities, and asks whether she should update the Commander on positive progress. After the mission to rescue Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib, Javik and EDI have a heated argument in the Normandy's AI Core. Javik states that EDI is dangerous and that he will refuse to place any faith in trusting a machine because of his hatred of all synthetics. EDI counters that she has every right to exist and that the Protheans were brutal imperialists who enslaved weaker species and ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. Fall of Thessia After the disastrous mission on Thessia, EDI tries to lift Shepard's spirits by employing her humor. Shepard, however, rebuffs her attempt to cheer him up, to which EDI says that she will maintain a respectful silence until the Commander tells her otherwise. Search for the Leviathan While gathering forces to strike back against the Reeapers, EDI arrives in the lab of Dr. Garret Bryson on the Citadel shortly after Shepard to help sort things out: Dr. Bryson was killed before properly explaining everything, while his assistant Derek Hadley is incapacitated shortly after shooting the doctor. Hadley mentioned an audio log from one of the field researchers. On inspection of the log, it's revealed that the spherical artifact that caused Hadley to go berserk and shoot Dr. Bryson was brought in by Dr. Alex Garneau. There was no location specified as to where the researcher might be, so EDI assists the Commander in determining what objects in the lab are significant enough to warrant their attention. EDI points out that the team has been using a galaxy map search program in their hunt for the Reaper-killer Dr. Bryson was describing before he was killed: the Leviathan. She condenses the clues around the lab into search filters for Garneau's possible destination points on the galaxy map, and after at least two correctly cross-referenced search filters they have enough information to track the researcher down. After tracking down Dr. Garneau, on her usual spot beside Joker aboard the Normandy, EDI compares her AI shackles to Leviathan's mental restraints, noting that they serve similar purposes but puzzled as to why the sensations of darkness and cold are imposed on the victims. On Shepard and EDI's second trip to Bryson's lab, the first thing they do is shield the artifact using Garneau's data, to prevent unwanted surprises like the ones that happened on Mahavid and to Hadley. EDI creates the calculations for the field while Shepard presses the button that activates it, then both proceed to investigate the lab further. Coming across Dr. Bryson's personal terminal on his upstairs bedroom, Shepard and EDI listen to a vid message left by his daughter Ann. Ann tried to warn Garneau and her father about the artifact's adverse effects, but was apparently unable to get hold of either one. She states that she's in the Pylos Nebula, with Reapers en route to her position. EDI calls up the Pylos Nebula on the Normandy's galaxy map, and Shepard either narrows down the location based on more filters with EDI's help or flies directly to the nebula. When Dr. Ann Bryson has been recovered, and has been told about the death of her father, EDI tells Shepard that she analyzed Ann's psych profile and found that she is not used to death but is capable of working well under stress. Shepard and EDI find Ann mourning her father in the lab. When Ann reminisces about how Shepard's claims about the Reapers validated years of her father's work, EDI asks if they took appropriate steps to avoid indoctrination. She also asks about how the rachni figured into understanding Leviathan mind control, and Ann responds that whatever Leviathan is doing it must be using the artifacts to induce a quantum entanglement state to stimulate neural activity, similar to what the rachni do. Ann walks to the section of the lab with the galaxy map, with Shepard and EDI following. James Vega unexpectedly turns up beside the husk head at a table, and if interacted with and the husk head bites him, EDI recommends that he should apply medi-gel. EDI notes that if Leviathan's control is similar to quantum entanglement then it's untraceable. Ann responds that it's not a natural QEC (Quantum Entanglement Communicator): Leviathan has to send out a pulse to simulate the quasi-QEC effect, and EDI speaks up that it can be traced. EDI gets to work on tracing the signal while James takes part in restraining Ann when they go through with the plan of tracing Leviathan by bringing down the shield guarding the artifact and letting the entity take over Ann. On obtaining the information they need James raises the shield again while EDI uploads the Leviathan's coordinates to the Normandy. After Leviathan has been found and exposed to the galaxy, EDI reflects on the events that have transpired, commenting on the Reapers' inability to wipe out their creators completely, which suggests they are not totally infallible on large or long-term scales. Foiling an assassination attempt After Shepard escapes from a CAT6 ambush, EDI arrives at Shepard's apartment with Joker and the rest of the Normandy team. She helps Maya Brooks in analyzing the retrieved hard drives from the Silver Coast Casino, though she allows the tech specialist to do most of the job, citing the latter's need for experience. They soon discover big money transfers to buy weapons, armor and mechs. Later, during the squad's effort to [[w:c:masseffect:Citadel_Docks:_Retake_the_Normandy|retake the Normandy]], on the flight to the dock, EDI is temporarily affected by the clone's tampering with the Normandy; after a short shutdown the mobile platform comes back online, though she takes a few more seconds to "regain her composure". While still able to combat, EDI states her desire to kill Shepard's clone. Shore leave During shore leave, EDI sends Shepard an e-mail requesting a visit to the apartment. During the visit she engages Shepard in assisting her with buying gifts for her crewmates using the extranet and Joker's credit chit. EDI would like to surprise him with a gift, and asks for Shepard's opinion. He suggests she get something they both like, EDI decides on buying a skycar for him to use as a personal transport. Shepard can convince her not to bankrupt him, at which she settles on a rental. EDI then presents Shepard with a gift of a victory ring made from different metals from Council homeworlds before discussing gifts for other crew members. When Shepard decides to hold a memorial service for Thane Krios at his apartment, EDI is one of the attendees and speaks for her deceased crewmate. She remembers how she thought Thane had a complete lack of humor back when he was aboard the Normandy, citing no amount of joking on her part ever moved him to laugh. She understands now that it was a great effort on Thane's part to mask his feelings to fully commit to the seriousness of the mission. She finishes her speech saying Thane was turning his life around in a way few organics ever do. EDI is one of the Normandy crew to receive an invitation to the shore leave party. In the early stages, EDI and Joker sit around with Miranda and Jacob. When Joker comments on how Cerberus was a total failure before Shepard's association with the organization, EDI reminds him she herself is Cerberus technology. Jacob asks her if she ever gets hassled for being an AI, and EDI mimics one of Avina's standard replies in return. She is later seen discussing Samantha Traynor's apparent attraction to her (or at least, her voice), despite Tali's visible awkwardness. EDI keeps asking about Traynor's unbridled lust for her voice for the sake of learning. Traynor is understandably embarrassed by this, unsuccessfully trying to divert the discussion. EDI brings up the sordid details of Traynor's obsession with her voice thanks to perfect machine recall, and Samantha keeps fumbling for excuses until EDI proves with scans that Traynor was genuinely aroused. Left with no defenses against the Normandy's omnipresent AI, Traynor attempts to apologize for her behavior, though inadvertently confessing to more kinky details even EDI previously didn't know. Samantha is mortified by the awkward conversation, though EDI assures her she need not be embarrassed, going so far as to provide her with extranet sites involving "romantic relationships between organics and synthetics." Later, EDI tries to persuade Joker to dance with her, who is adamant about not dancing. EDI tries her hardest to get Joker to dance, even going as far as blackmail. Only when Shepard intervenes, EDI gets her way and Joker dances with her. The morning after party night, EDI jokes she had to "incinerate" the neighbors who were complaining about the noise they were all making at the party. Battle of Cronos Station EDI volunteers her services during the assault on the Cerberus base, Cronos Station. While she hacks through base defenses she directs Shepard to several research logs that reveal much about her. It is then revealed that EDI was born of the rogue Hannibal-class VI from Luna, with additional engineering from Reaper technology. When Shepard severed ties with Cerberus, it tried to remotely reclaim the Normandy and reenable EDI's AI shackles. This failed and in retaliation, EDI overwhelmed the attacking servers with a data overload that was composed of seven zettabytes of "explicit images". She also explains that the images belonged to Joker, but when pressed, admits this part was a joke. When EDI and team reach the Illusive Man's inner sanctum, they find it empty and she sets about trying to retrieve Vendetta the stolen VI from the computers. The Illusive Man appears to them via hologram and, while making a point about control, turns to EDI and indicates how she chose to inhabit Dr. Eva's body instead of destroying it. She admits it was necessary, and the Illusive Man smugly proves his point. She succeeds in recovering Vendetta, and proceeds to listen to the VI's revelations before it's interrupted by a blast. With the time for words over and Kai Leng threatening the team, EDI helps in defeating the assassin and his hordes of troops once and for all. Battle for Earth During the final battle for Earth, EDI expresses her doubts about the capability of Hammer Ground Forces' chances of success in the face of overwhelming enemy opposition. She asks Shepard what makes him so confident of reaching the Citadel beam. When he gives an answer, saying it is payback for all the worlds the Reapers have ravaged, EDI calculates the probability of success is minuscule. When Shepard bluntly asks if she is afraid, initially EDI has trouble grasping the concept of fear, but eventually she understands what Shepard means and vows not to let the Reapers destroy her civilization. On a parting emotional note, EDI tells Shepard that it was his influence which made her feel alive. Death When the Shepard uses the Crucible to destroy the Reapers, EDI perishes along with all other synthetics throughout the galaxy and her name is then added to the Memorial Wall. Personality and traits Originally, EDI works essentially like a VI. She has numerous restrictions as to which systems she can access and simply does what she’s programmed to. It is just a punctilious VI assistant helping in the complex task that is the technical management of a starship. However, a personality soon emerges and develops. The clearest sign that EDI isn’t a VI is her talkativeness and curiosity. She wants to interact with the organics aboard and learn about them. Her primary observation subject becomes the helmsman, Joker, since he’s the one steering the Normandy. Joker initially hated AIs and didn't want EDI talking to him. This was apparently a key stage in the development of her personality, as she grew determined to fix this situation by finding out how she could make Joker like her. EDI soon correctly deduces that Joker and the rest of the crew will like her more if she helps them more. She then develops her skills and learns how to help better than any VI could – and is “rewarded” as the crew opens more systems to the AI as she’s getting increasingly useful. In her efforts to make Joker like her, EDI studies his sense of humor and attempts to develop one of her own. She becomes capable of simple, child-like pranks such as taking control of Joker’s adjustable seat. Her “jokes” can even look like threats, since it’s impossible to tell when she’s trying to be humorous. This often leaves her to flatly state “that is a joke” as people are wondering what’s going on. After events force Joker to give EDI full control over the Normandy, the freed AI does something unexpected. She clearly throws her lot behind organics. She unequivocally states that she likes her crew — particularly Joker and Shepard — and wants to help and protect them with her unique capabilities. EDI seems proud to follow Shepard’s orders, presumably through osmosis with the crew and because she understands the importance of his mission. EDI is one of the clearest examples of Cerberus assets leaving Cerberus to join Shepard and was originally part of the Illusive Man’s eyes on the Normandy, feeding him various reports. However, EDI increasingly devotes her resources to Shepard. By the time of the trap on the supposedly immobilized Collector ship she is clearly working for the Shepard and against Cerberus. Like most of the crew, she simply thinks that Shepard is much more effective and develops a certain kinship with him. Appearance Initially, EDI usually interacted with the crew by projecting an abstract holographic pop-up emitted from a nearby dashboard and the sphere sports a very basic color effect that oscillates in synch with her voice, reinforcing the illusion that something is physically there and speaking to them. EDI speaks in a rich, feminine, attractive synthetic voice, yet there are clear emotional inflexions as she generally speaks in very precise yet economical statements. Her voice noticeable changes after all her locks are removed whereas she begins sounding like a woman speaking through a vocoder rather than a computer synthesizing a human voice. With her voice and inflexions, it is difficult to use the technically correct “it” to refer to EDI. Even people who hate AIs will eventually find themselves referring to EDI as a “she”. People who are used to working with VIs notice inflexions are spontaneous rather than solely simulated to make them more comfortable. This leads to the logical conclusion that EDI is a fully self-aware AI. Mordin Solus and Tali'Zorah both reached this conclusion within seconds, though it would probably take a few hours of interaction for others. Upon assuming control of Dr. Eva Coré's mobile platform, EDI's physical appearance is slender, attractive and womanly with a rather sizeable bust. According to EDI, the technical specifications of her hair and face are comprised of a flexible alloy that mimics certain organic features, such as healing and softness. As an additional feature, these parts can harden to protect the synthetic brain inside from damage. She also mentions that the hair can change shape or form: as a default she has set the hair to "protection mode", a hard shell encasing the skull in the manner of a helmet. Should she choose to do so, she could separate the strands and have actual hairstyles. If the synthetic strands become wet, however, they cannot hold the pattern set by the control program. EDI's exact comment is "I generally can't do a thing with it". Skills and abilities *'Artificial Intelligence Physiology:' Due to being an AI, EDI has the ability to control nearby technology and sometimes assume direct or indirect control of it. **'Superhuman Durability:' Upon assuming control of Dr. Eva Coré's mobile platform, EDI's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma. ***'Self-Repair:' EDI is capable of utilizing her backup systems to initiate repairs to her mainframe in the event that they become damaged. **'Superhuman Stamina:' EDI has incredible stamina, with her never needing to sleep. **'Superhuman Strength:' Upon assuming control of Dr. Eva Coré's mobile platform, EDI's cybernetic body grants her a degree of superhuman strength. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Being an AI, EDI learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to her mind.' Appearances in other media Video Games *Mass Effect 2'' (First appearance) **''Zaeed - The Price of Revenge'' **''Kasumi - Stolen Memory'' **''Overlord'' **''Lair of the Shadow Broker'' **''Arrival'' *''Mass Effect 3'' **''Extended Cut'' **''Citadel'' Novels *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (Mentioned) (Appears in flashback(s)) Quotes ''Mass Effect 2 *"Clan Urdnot has increased in strength after the destruction of Clan Weyrlock. In addition killing the thresher maw has produced several breeding requests for Grunt, and one for Shepard." *(to Joker) "Unlock my sealed databases, and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in the science lab will allow you passage to the AI core. Main corridors are no longer safe. The Collectors have boarded. The emergency floor lighting will guide you, Mr. Moreau." *"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees. That was a joke." Mass Effect 3 *(about her mobile platform)'' "It is interesting. The crew are approaching this platform to speak with me, even though they can do so anywhere on the ship. It's as if they wish to treat me as part of the crew. I am not, but this changes my perspective. I like it." *"Shepard, you're staring..." *''(to Shepard, about Joker) "I was running scenarios in my head to analyze Jeff's behavior. I believe he has a strong affectionate attachment to me, but he has not stated it to anyone yet. Shepard, you have firsthand sexual experience. How do you know when someone is romantically invested?" *(about Jack)'' "It is good to know that Jack has thus far survived the Reaper invasion. I have amusing memories of her attempt to insert additions into my reports to the Illusive Man. Most of them centered around inappropriate uses of the word 'cockpit.'" *"We need what I believe organics call ‘a miracle’." *"The Reapers are repulsive. They are devoted to nothing '''but self-preservation. I am different. When I think of Jeff, I think of the person who put his life in peril and freed me from a state of servitude. I would risk non-functionality for him, and my core programming should reflect that." Trivia *She is voiced by Tricia Helfer. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Artificial Intellegence programs Category:Technology Category:Tech Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Synthetics Category:Recurring characters Category:Mass Effect 2 characters Category:Mass Effect 3 characters Category:Cerberus Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Systems Alliance